


Happy Birthday, Captain

by fuwafuwallen



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: Angst, Anyway I love Proxi, Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Birthday? More like deathday, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Linkle content? I'm here to deliver, Linkle is Warriors twin sister, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poisoning, Vomiting, Warriors (Linked Universe)-centric, traitors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26298385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwallen/pseuds/fuwafuwallen
Summary: Link was 20 when his birthday had turned him today.Link was 20 when he first celebrated his birthday with his troops.Link was forever 20 when his life ended that day.
Relationships: Artemis & Warriors (Linked Universe), Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Link & Linkle (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Linkle (Legend of Zelda) & Warriors (Linked Universe), Time & Warriors (Linked Universe), Warriors (Linked Universe) & Everyone
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	1. Birthday Through Ages

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday, Warriors!  
> This should have been done on his birthday but I keep procrastinating—well, you are never too late for Warriors birthday party anyway.
> 
> Yes, this is based on that Wars comic which is mine. Big thanks to ayu_okai's ideas which is the reason why I made this fanfic in the first place!  
> Also thank you to namelesshoujo and Gremlinosaurs_00 who keeps helping me whenever I got stuck!

Warriors couldn’t believe he turned twenty years old today.

Birthday was a strange concept for him. No matter how many years had passed, it never bode well into his likings. He’d barely celebrated his own when he was younger, and he was almost completely forgot his birthdate when he enrolled in Hyrulean Army. And when the war came, his anniversary simply vanished without trace.

It wasn’t like he disliked his life. He remembered celebrating his tenth birthday together with Linkle, back in his childhood, back into the peaceful village with the life of a rancher. He remembered the smile of the villagers congratulating their birthday and how there were several wrapped presents being given to them. He remembered the wishes they sent to the Heaven’s above and prayed for each other’s well being.

Warriors would remember the time he spent with his sister. Of how inexperienced he was in taming the Cuccos and the admiration he shot as she cradled them in practiced ease, of the poor sense of direction she had and he would often help her navigate through the village and the forest, of the interest they both held for weapon and combat and often sparred together, sword against crossbows.

Of how he suddenly declared his desire to join the army and they stopped celebrating birthday together.

Warriors didn’t believe in the concept of twin before, but ever since then celebrating his birthday never feel the same without her. He felt as if a part of him was incomplete and empty, a piece of him was missing, and the gap that was left there slowly withered down and swallowed him apart. And never ever the announcement of his recruitment felt so guilt-ridden before.

He didn’t tell anyone of his birthday. For documentation purpose, sure, but only because he had trusted the royalty. Whenever his fellow soldiers and squad in the knight barracks would start asking questions regarding his birthday, Warriors would quick to brush them off in careful resignation. There would always be unsettling expression in the troops face before they moved onto the next topic, but Warriors paid no mind for the time being. He knew they weren’t satisfied with his answer and most likely to ask again in the near future, but at least he’d managed to make them shut up for now.

Because that day was his fifteen birthday and Warriors had stopped celebrating his own.

Then the war came.

It was a gruesome sight to behold. Thousands of enemy forces raided the castle and many life were lost in the battlefield. There were hardly a day to rest or a brief sense of safety for ambushes always came from everytime and everywhere. Warriors was a Captain at this point, and he hated how the title bear overwhelming burden to his shoulders. He commanded hundreds of troops and was expected to bring them back in one shape. People looked up to him for guidance and safety, depended on his strategy to lead them to victory, and to always ensured their survival and success above himself.

The concept of birthday become so very distant at this point.

As a knight, he knew every battle and combat he’s involved in would possibly lead to fatally wounded or dead. A Hero’s life was those who always faced with dangerous life ahead. Nevermind about the seventeen birthday he was having today, there was no telling how much left he’d be able to keep himself alive anymore. He’d already took it with sheer determination ever since he dedicated whole of his life joined the army and thus to served Hyrule, a soldier who’s willing to die for greater goods. It would only be pure luck if he managed to survive until the end of war.

It gets worse.

The experience he was having in the Temple of Souls was displeasing and he thought he was having enough of war when Cia was defeated. But fate had never been so kind to its Chosen Hero. Ganondorf was revived as to be expected, but it was beyond Warriors’ expectation and ability at that time. He thought having the Master Sword would make him invincible in the battlefield, but reality knocked him bleeding unconscious onto the ground and if not for Proxi’s constant shouting for help and both the Queen and General acting quickly to retreat, Warriors was very sure his life ended at seventeen.

It was also the moment when he learned that some of his troops were traitors. They abandoned him during his near-death experiences, even after everything he had been through to take care of them.

At eighteen, he reunited with Linkle.

He was just finished his battle accompanied with the Queen did he stumble upon familiar sight of braided blonde hair in front of Hyrule Castle gate. It was hard to tell due to the crowd of cheering soldiers around them, another victory he presumed, but then he spot a presence of General Impa talking with a new smaller figure clad in identical green to his uniform. The figure turned around and Warriors was pretty sure his heart stopped at that time.

What happened next was awkward to every witnesses around there, but Artemis declared to call it a day and retreated back to the camp and the castle. The trip was an uncomfortable silence with Linkle beside him, or so Warriors thought, but she was having no problem talking her mind out like back in the days. She told him how she was aiming for Hyrule Castle to help but always got lost somewhere on the road, which Warriors noted was typical of her. She explained how she still keep their late Grandma’s treasured compass and said she also inherited Hero’s stuffs or whatever, but it was mostly because she wanted to help him and for him to know that the war wasn’t his alone to bear. Warriors was at complete lost of how to respond, if not for his Captain’s attitude which expected not to show any cracks of emotion, he would break down right now. He had understood his little sister wrongly and apparently she could see right through his guilt-ridden expression. With a smile, Linkle declared a pinky promise.

_“Let’s celebrate our birthday together next year!”_

And Warriors completely shattered the promise.

* * *

He was nineteen and he was sent into another different time-space realities of Hyrule.

Warriors was conflicted. Not again, dear Hylia please don’t let him went through this over again. Messing up with the time and space during his war was already nerve-wracking enough for his brain to keep up, and now the Goddesses has another purpose for him to fulfill. Hadn’t they closed the portal of other timelines already? Didn’t Lana keep watch over the gate and the Triforce? So why was he here? _Oh Goddesses why was he here he just wanted to get home and celebrate his birthday—_

That was not all in which this new adventure strongly resembled his War of Eras. He gained eight members from different Hyrules and rather than anyone, they were all named Link. He knew the existence of two Links who briefly aided him in his battles—once dubbed Young Link or Mask and Toon Link, now he learned they were Time and Wind in this party—but a band of six Links was an entirely different concept his mind couldn’t comprehend. And even if they were Links, fellow wielder of the Triforce of Courage, bearer of the Hero’s Spirits, _himself_ , Warriors couldn’t trust them just yet. He always held the expectation of being betrayed later. Sure they were trustworthy, but his men _were_ also trustworthy and they were turncoats instead. His sweet seventeen birthday was a living nightmare he could remember clearly well as if it was just yesterday.

He won’t let his nineteen experienced the same way. He wouldn’t let the others know about his identity. He would just put up a charming smile and pompous attitude and everyone would just dubbed him as the pretty boy in the group and that he was some kind of Captain in an army. They didn’t need to know that he fought in a war that expand eras and was put up in a similar situation like this before. They didn’t need to know that his pretty face was the reason why the war started and people died in that stupid war and he hated himself for it. They didn’t need to know that today was his birthday and he wanted nothing but went back home. Warriors won’t let himself get attached and he intended to always keep it that way.

Warriors was attached.

Slowly he began to open himself to everyone, and likewise everyone would share a portion of their adventure story under the campfire. Wind would be the loudest of them all, he told of his life as a pirate in an energetic gesture and Four would sometimes joined in as what Warriors noted was a good storyteller as well. He often ended up bickering together with Legend and often put up a bet in almost everything worth debating. It was a mere hunch, but Warriors could somewhat felt Legend was the same as him; putting up a mask and throwing up remarks to distract his mind. He appreciated the dish Wild always served to everyone in the campsite and going off-path together with Hyrule put an ease to his mind. Sky didn’t hesitate to let his guard down and believed the others will take care of him during his sleep, which Warriors would pondered and thought that maybe they were trustworthy after all. But there were at times when he speculated Twilight the most, of how the pelt-clad man just disappeared from the battlefield and Warriors was almost close to mark him as traitor for good if not for Time’s wisdom reassuring him. Out of the eight of them, he trusted Old Man the most as how Mask would always trusted him back then.

Then it happened, Wind’s birthday.

The Sailor never hesitate to announce the group that today was his birthday, and the Goddesses seemed to be smiled as well as they were generously transported into Wind’s Great Sea era. Warriors saw the way the group took the information with joy and blessing and Time didn’t hesitate to inform that they were free today and free to do whatever they wanted. Even Legend who mainly felt conflicted with the shore and the sea and the Outset Island in general, tried his best to put up a nice atmosphere around him. Wild baked a birthday cake for Wind and his family and Hyrule helped him with collecting the ingredients, Sky prepared the decoration with his wood-carving ability and Four prepared his own present by polishing Wind’s weapons. And Twilight being the big brother he was to the group, accompanying Wind for the rest of the day. Everyone celebrated his birthday and there was no judgement nor any ill-intent in it. Warriors felt sick for had accused them wrongly.

Warriors couldn’t believe he turned twenty years old today.

Ever since in the morning, he pondered to himself whether should he announced his birthday to the group or not. It wasn’t like he wanted compliments or praises or deserved treatments like Wind, but he felt bad for the false accusation he threw last year. He thought that it was about time to open himself more as well. Hell, if the Sailor can, then why cannot he? He’d already seen it with his own eyes that they won’t think badly of him. But the deepest, darkest past of his mind still held the expectation of being betrayed later which of course it was silly, but Warriors couldn’t stop thinking of the possibility.

A hand clasped on his shoulder and it was Time eyeing him in hidden concern.

“Is something the matter, Warriors?”

The said Hero blinked for a moment, then performed a light shook on the head hoping the thoughts and the headache will be gone. He shifted his packs and shouldering it before he stood up, breaking the contact of Time’s grip on his shoulder. “I’m fine, we should get going.”

Already he could feel everyone’s gaze laid onto his back and while he appreciated their concern, it was rather unsettling to have everyone’s attention on him. He stopped on his tracks and was about to turned around and commanded them to follow him already did he feel the sudden dark energy whirring before him. Warriors braced himself to face forward and the portal was there, standing in its glory and expecting for the Heroes to leap through it. It was when he realized that they were focused on the gate and not on him. He never told anyone about this, but the gate was all-too-familiar with the Gate of Souls he once participate helping to close them. But the sudden chill has nothing to do with this, no, he feared that he might already know where their next destination will be.

They were transferred into Warriors’ Hyrule.

It was nothing special, they have been here several times before. But it was pretty new that they ended up in Hyrule Castle Town instead of open battlefield where infected monsters ambushing them from all sides. The last time they were in Great Sea was due to Wind’s birthday, would Warriors dare to annouunce his own today?

And so he did. Thank Farore for The Triforce of Courage.

At first it was silence and Warriors wanted nothing more than to rot in the ground and let the Earth consume him. Then the next seconds everyone bursting in cheers and already surrounded him which made him slightly suffocated, but Warriors admit he felt pleasant under his brothers’ arms.

“So that’s what you’ve been worried about,” Time spoke in a glint of mischief, his palm resting atop his shoulder in reassuring squeeze. “You could have just tell us already, dumbass bigbro.”

“Wow, never thought you have a birthday there,” Legend’s usual sassy remarks was there, but there was no biting in his sentence.

And so everyone was quick to arrange plans for his birthday party, but it was Wind who’s the most excited of them all as he raised both his hands and shout something about today was his birthday and accidentally invited several townspeople’s gaze onto them. Now that was quite embarrassing.

“Alright,” Warriors chuckled at the group’s unexpected enthusiasm. “But let’s head to the castle first.”

And he wondered if his sister was still there.


	2. Turning the Coat and Day

“Welcome, Heroes of Hyrule,” Artemis stood regal before her throne, tone held command which echoed throughout the main hall of the Hyrule Castle. Warriors kneeled down in instinct, and he could hear the shifting noises behind him and some of the group mimicked so as well. Artemis’ gaze softened, and she smiled warmly at them. “Please, rise. Please do consider this place your home for as long as you do like, and please do not hesitate to ask if you might need of anything. It would be my pleasure if I could assist Heroes of Hyrule in any way I could.”

Artemis gracefully made her way towards Warriors and stopped a step above him. He finally rose from his position and was greeted by her embrace. “Welcome back, Link.”

“It’s good to be back,” Warriors smiled heartfelt as he wrapped his arms around her, gripped her just as tightly. He pulled away when several voices calling his name joined the conversation.

“Link, you’re back!” The referred Link turned around and Proxi’s flying form came into view. She spun around him several times before rested above his left shoulder. A fairy’s jingling sound was always ticklish to hear, and Warriors couldn’t help but chuckled at her energetic chime. “Hey, Proxi.”

Another figure joined in, and Warriors spotted the approaching form of Lana from his angle and he was almost tackled to the ground hadn’t he maintained the balance.

“Lana,” he acknowledged with a smile and returned the hug slightly. He could also see Impa from where Lana had come, now standing beside the Queen with a relief that was a miss from her usual fierce expression.

He missed her, he had missed everyone. He truly felt glad to be home after a long while.

But he hadn’t seen his sister around and was urged to ask Lana before Wind’s enthusiastic voice caught everyone’s attention: “Let’s throw up Warriors birthday party!”

Embarrassment slowly crept up into him, and Proxi was already quick to respond. “Link! I never know today is your birthday!” She spun enthusiastically and giggled. “We should celebrate with everyone!”

From Artemis pleasant gasp to Impa raised her eyebrows in interest. Wind didn’t even hesitate to command the Queen and the General to do their parts and neither did they mind, if anything already has given in to the festive mood. And never Warriors felt so welcomed before.

They left, and the Captain was left alone. He wanted to follow, but Wind said that it wouldn’t be a surprise if Warriors was there. As to respect whatever they were doing at the moment, Warriors complied to be left behind. Perhaps he could use the remaining time to search for Linkle. He wouldn’t let another promise be broken, and his little sister deserved as much to take participation, too.

Just as he was about to step forward, a hand gripped tight his wrist from behind. Warriors instinctively yanked away but he was overpowered, he decided to turn around and struggling to regain his composure.

In front of him was a lone soldier, and Warriors couldn’t help but feel slightly unsettled by the matter. “Soldier? What do you need?”

He barely answered, only a murmur of wanted to show him something before they started to walk away.

Warriors frown deepened, his strategical mind reeling of the worst outcomes awaiting him. Did he miss something while he was away that the soldiers urgently summon the Captain now? He was about to open his mouth and ordered to inform him of anything before he stumbled upon the familiar sight of knights barracks.

Warriors admitted it has been a while. Ever since he got promoted into a Captain, he was more active at the main castle itself. But on what occasion would his soldier bring him here today?

He was brought into a room, and three other soldiers were already waiting inside.

First he was greeted by a confetti, then they handed him a birthday cake, and Warriors blinked. “What…?”

“C’mon, Captain!” One of the soldiers approached him and threw his arm onto his shoulder. He wore a big grin that didn’t bode slightly well, but Warriors tried to ignore it. “It’s our gift for ya, don’t hesitate to eat it!”

His gaze shifted back onto the cake in front of him. He never told any of the soldiers about his birthday before, so why would they know? Moreover already took decent preparation for the birthday cake. His first birthday cake. His instinct was suspicious, but he couldn’t just throw the cake away. He didn’t have the heart to abandon the gift when his men already went through enough with the making of the cake just for him.

A couple of _"_ _Happy birthday, Captain!"_ cheers rang in his ears, and Warriors couldn’t help but smiled and appreciated their care given to him.

“Well, I—“ For a moment, hesitation was there. How they learned of his birthday information was still left unanswered, but there were several times when Wind’s voice invited the crowds and they were probably present at that time. For a moment, fear of traitors flashed through his mind. But he already learned his lesson ever since Wind’s birthday event, and the Links celebrated his anniversary with blessing. He’d trust his men the same as how they were treating him now. “I guess so, thanks.”

Warriors took the knife and began slicing the surface of the cake. He divided them equal and insisted for the soldiers to get their own as well, but they preferred if the birthday person himself would enjoy the cake first. Warriors laughed at that, and sliced the cake into smaller part with the fork and brought it close to his mouth. As he took his first chew—

“W-what… I… I can’t…”

Warriors’ vision began swimming into a blur as dizziness and headache slowly overtook his head as if it was just being hit with a sledgehammer. The entirety of his body was shivering and breathing became short and more difficult to take. He staggered to his feet, swaying a little backwards to maintain his balance before extreme pain stabbed through his stomach and he let go of the plate completely, shattered behind him. The echo of the plate hitting the floor was nothing compared to the rapid heartbeat pounding loudly in his eardrums. He clutched tightly around his stomach to hold up the pain before his legs completely given up and he fell onto his hands and knees.

He was hit with a wave of nausea and already he could feel bile crept up his throat. He coughed, then he vomitted violently until he emptied his stomach. He gasped and wheezed, but the throwing up showed no sign of stopping and he cannot even keep liquids down. His mouth were drooling and foaming but the abdominal pain won’t ever stop. And the next moment he vomited, there were lots of blood.

Through his blurry vision, Warriors managed his best to keep focused and looked up. He couldn’t see anymore but he knew the soldiers were there. The traitors were still there. Of the men he thought he could trust and worth to be trusted for were nothing but turncoats in the end. In the end, his fear won and death by betrayal was a nightmare came true.

“So… y-you are… trait—“

Warriors crashed to the ground, unmoving.

The soldiers’ grin widened in satisfaction.

“Happy birthday, _Captain_ ,” one of them sneered at the title in disgust, his leg kicked through his stomach and Warriors snapped his eyes open and _screamed_. More feet joined atop his back and stomped down hard and Warriors was hyperventilating through the already insufficient air. “Doesn’t look like Captain ‘nymore, huh? Now yer ain’t nothin’ but a _pretty boy_.”

Warriors clawed the ground. He couldn’t end here, he _refused_ to end here. His job were to eliminate these traitors. He didn’t want to leave his brothers yet, he still had promise with Linkle. He tried to get up, only to meet with another stomp and he vomited again. He wanted to stay awake, he didn’t want to give in yet. But his consciousness already hung by a thread and the thread was stretching thin. Warriors was glad he couldn’t feel the excruciating poison anymore and he slowly slid his eyes shut in peace. The last thing he registered were steps galloping away and delicate hands cradling underneath him. And then he resigned himself into complete darkness.

Warriors was forever twenty when his life ended that day.


	3. Just in Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Put some trigger here just in case, but this chapter will contains some poisoning symptoms and its treatments.

Artemis was worried.

She may not showed them in her expression, but there’s hint of concern as her eyes darted upon the castle’s layout and Warriors was nowhere to be found. He was nowhere when they told him to wait in that place, and while it was safe to assume that the Knight probably got bored and took a stroll around, he was nowhere in places possible for him to ended up to. Artemis knew he would wander around the Castle Backyard to train alone or spending his break time in the Royal Garden full of Nasturtiums together with his sister. But he was nowhere in both, and the guards at the front gate already informed her that the Captain didn’t pass through outside the castle as well.

There was only one place left for the Knight possible to be there.

“Do you think he might be in the barracks, General?”

Impa was there beside her, her stern expression pondered in thought. Artemis had requested for her to leave, that she need not any bodyguard and she was safe alone, but the General had politely disagreed and she couldn’t help but welcomed her company. And she was thankful that her presence was a big help in situation like this.

“He isn’t in charge to train the soldiers today,” Impa carried out the logical answer she could think of, but there was a conflicted silence as she re-examined her sentence. “But we can still visit the place if you desire so, My Queen.”

It reminded her of their first fateful encounter, she watched him sparring from above and they were locked gaze together. How the soldier-in-training sprung into the battlefield with nothing but courage and a sword in hand, how the Knight was later turned out to be the Chosen Hero and promoted into the rank of a Captain. How her great friend suddenly disappeared for another adventure and just came back and now disappeared once again.

Artemis hummed in agreement, breaking from her thoughts and the two of them made their way together with Impa guarded her with respectable distance. Few soldiers still sparring but there were no signs of her Link, of the fancy green uniform and the brilliant blue royal scarf of his. Artemis explored further and she could feel soldiers glanced at her with confusion, but the young Queen paid no mind. What caught her attention instead was one open room and Impa muttered something about used to be Link’s room before. If that was his room then why would several soldiers came from the inside?

It didn’t sound right, but they stepped inside anyway.

They heard a scream.

And they immediately stiffened when their searching gaze landed on disturbingly terrifying sight.

Warriors lay prone on the ground, unconscious and deathly still before them. His left hand sticking forward and gloved palm clawed the dirt in a loosened attempt, and around him was shattered plate and cake widespread the floor. Several potsherd grazed through his fabric and skin, but that’s not what made her breath caught.

There’s blood and a lot of it.

Warriors own blood.

Artemis ignored the protest of Impa and ran towards Warriors’ side. She turned him onto his back and slipped her arms underneath him, cradling him close from the cold ground.

“Link? Link! Wake up!”

Artemis’ voice began to waver even though she effort her best to stay composed. She gave him a stern shake, pleading for the Knight to respond and to let them know that he was somewhat still alive. But only silence sang its song, both of his eyes were closed one could almost mistake he was sleeping.

Warriors pale features were life-threatening signs. His lips were blue and the tips of his fingers and skin about to turn into the same pale bluish colour as well. His mouth made a gurgled sound, and foam trickled down from its corner. He kept vomited while unconscious and still hadn’t awaken.

Artemis was at loss on whatever she supposed to do. Hearing news of a fallen or announcement of death hits anyone who knows of war. It had sacrificed many lives just for the sake of the Kingdom’s safety, and she had seen every single one of her loyal soldiers cruelly ripped away from her.

The thoughts of Warriors dying was the very least thing she wanted to think of.

Artemis finally dared to check for Warriors’ pulse. She could feel the hesitation and faint trembling when she pressed two fingers beneath his jugular, but she forced herself to remain collected despite her mind reeling that the Knight was gone.

Impa may be viewed as a strict General to everyone, but at this moment her heart grieved for both of them. She grieved for Warriors, and the scene very much reminded her of their first meeting when the soldier lay unconscious during confrontation with Volga. How they were total strangers but Impa was ready to leapt forward and protect the poor boy caught in a war. Except he was alive at that time and there were no signs of him waking up now.

But then her Queen announced those two words and relief crashed onto both party.

Warriors was alive, if just barely.

Still, Impa made her way towards the squished cake and crouched down before it. She grabbed a small portion and brought them close to her vision, twirling and investigating it from every angle and occasionally sniffed at the odor.

And the realization was something she wished never to learn.

“My Queen, this—” The General tried to dutifully report the situation in one sentence, but she had ashamedly caught in choking her own words.

Fear clawed its way up to Artemis’ chest and she could feel her heart leaping into her throat. Feared of what she might already knew, feared of the dreadful reality dawned on her.

But a Queen would always expected to remain calm. Once the ruler broke, the Kingdom’s foundation shall be broken as well.

“Report to me, General,” but her voice wavered in thick emotion.

“This is poison,” Impa breathed in careful resignation, her face then slowly scowled into anger. “He was poisoned.”

There was a _shattered_ sound as she tried to process the new information. Of a news she understood so well, but refused to cling into the fact yet. She knew there were bunch of traitors in her Kingdom, but they had been secured after the war and the numbers of them were decreasing. She thought they had gotten rid of them for good.

And Warriors… he wanted nothing but a happy birthday. All he wished was to celebrate his birthday with everyone. His first time celebrating his own.

Artemis could feel the dam about to burst as she clutched his crumpled form harder, but Impa’s wrath had won first before she could to. Their gaze met, and the General’s eyes spoke silent request in which Artemis nodded in declaring permission. And with that, Impa left the room and leaving the Queen and the Knight alone.

To catch those traitors, to summon everyone’s help.

“You are going to be just fine, Link,” Artemis murmured reassuring words, though she wasn’t sure whether she did that to reassure herself and Warriors was still unresponsive. She lay him on his side with her hand behind his back and his upper leg pulled slightly forward to prevent him from rolling backwards. His head keep pointing down to allow any vomit to escape without him breathing it in or swallowing it. She took out her handkerchief and carefully wiped any vomit away from his mouth. “You have survived worse. You will survive this, _please._ ”

She tried her best to keep him comfortable in his position and remained there while getting and waiting for medical help to arrive.

“You are going to live.”

As if on cue, the door burst.

Proxi flew faster than Artemis had ever seen and the fairy was very much shrieked upon learning her companion’s ill condition. Lana followed behind and stood froze just beside the motionless Warriors.

“Link! Wake up!” the fairy cried in high-pitched voice, spun around and bounced in panicked and urgent manners. A fairy could always heal any sort of injuries and sickness in a second, but Proxi was a warrior fairy. She was no healer, and there’s nothing she could do in her power to help her dying partner. “I’m so sorry I should have not leaving your side! Please, wake up!”

It was an all-too-familiar scene.

When they were confronted with Ganondorf and Warriors severed major wounds so much it had nearly cost his life. How the fairy desperately shouted for help and sent SOS code through her jingling movements. The time when she provoked his pompous attitude once acquired the Master Sword and almost resulted him to his losing against the Dark Links. And now she had left his side to prepare the party with the others and having fun while he was out here suffering…

Proxi felt like she was a horrible partner.

It was Lana’s trembling voice that brought her from her thoughts. She crouched before the scattered cakes and touched one of them with the protection of her magic. “Is… is this…”

And to Artemis admitted her defeat. “Yes, he was poisoned.”

And Proxi’s world _crashed._

Why? How could a person be so cruel? How could they. She had seen how he tried his best to keep everyone alive in the brutal battlefield even above his own. How she scolded the Captain not to overwork himself yet all he mattered was the safety of his troops. Because he’s tired of that stupid war, because he’s tired of seeing any more fallen that was his fault the war started. And yet, why were these people wished the worst to a person that took care of them? Why in his birthday? Why not another day? Hadn’t Link been through enough already? He deserved a moment of relax and allowed to let his guard down. Not… not this. Not whatever that was happening right now, not how his mere wish ultimately lead to his doom. Not when he just came back and they were just about to throw his party and be happy together.

Not how his birthday about to change into his death day.

Then multiple shouts and footsteps came behind her and the three of them turned around.

“Warriors!”

The Links were all present on the doorknob, which Artemis assumed Impa had sent them here. They knew the summary of the news, but reality would always hit harder than anyone could ever comprehend. Wind was already frantic and screamed in his position and it was Sky who rushed to calm his youngest brother. Four started murmuring under his breath and the colours of his pupil quickly shifted from one to another. To Legend’s disbelief frown and Hyrule gasped as he covered his mouth with both palms. Wild who stood relatively far away from them and already pulled his hood deeper. Twilight felt his heart shattered like a certain mirror and fear of witnessing another goodbye and Time knew he had to be strong for his boys.

The Old Man was the first to dare approaching him, which unsurprisingly Hyrule and Legend followed right after, being the party’s team medic. He kneeled down and checking for his pulse (present but weak), noting his temperature (high and most likely fever), and his condition in general (he was shivering and foam still bubbling on the corner of his bluish lips).

These were grave signs.

“Someone get me a blanket and help me remove his clothes!” Time barked orders in a collected manner as he began to unclasp the scarf encircling around his shoulders. He needed to stay strong and there was no need for him to breaking down yet. “Your Majesty, you might want to stay out of this.”

Artemis had shifted from her position and let Time cradled him on her behalf. But she refused to just watch them struggling, to watch Warriors’ fighting for his dear life and doing nothing. After all, what is a Queen if not for helping her people and those in need?

“Please, allow me to help in any way I can, I just—” Artemis took a moment to gather herself. _Wanted him to be alive, wanted to be by him until then._ “I shall take care of the blanket.”

Time smiled as he watched Artemis’ retreating form. Thank the Goddesses Warriors was blessed with a kind and considerate Zelda, that he still have people who cared of his well-being than those traitors. The others might think that his paranoia for betrayal was exaggerating, but as someone like Time whose had been dragged into his war and fighting alongside him knew better than anyone. And about time for the boys to learn and understanding him as well.

Time was done secured the scarf on the floor did Hyrule suddenly stepped next to him. Time would ask what had suddenly ailed him, but the healer seemed to fear for something else. A hidden symptoms far greater from the present ones.

Hyrule carefully opened Warriors’ eyes and gasped, “His pupils are dilated…” then made his way to unclasp the bracers and rolled his sleeves and was taken aback of the sights. “His skin’s rash as well…”

And it had nothing to do with the burning scars the Captain told them of his battle against the Dragon Knight.

The poison was already seeping through his veins, and everyone’s fear skyrocketed.

“Twilight, help me removing his tunic and chainmail. We don’t want anymore poison and vomit spilled on his clothes and be careful not to contaminate yourself in the process,” there was desperation in the tone of Time’s orders, but what could he do? He needed to act quickly before the poison won Warriors’ entire body. “Sky, go help Hyrule and flush his skin with water. Does anyone have water in them?”

“Here,” to which Four replied almost immediately and handed over his water canteen.

“I have some, too,” Wind was nervous but still giving his bottles for Time to take. Time gave him a smile for his action.

“Me too! Please, I want to help with his clothes as well,” Time was briefly surprised by Lana’s sudden request, but he was more than thankful for her contribution. She could probably help to wash the splashed substance faster with her controlled magic, to this Time nodded in confirmation. “Please.”

The leader took a clean cloth from his small pack and wrapped them around his fingers. He knew that this method wasn’t recommended, but Warriors needed someone to clear his airway after those violent vomits. He began to clean out his mouth and throat and tried his best not to make him sick in the process, then wiped the remaining traces that was presented still on his tips. Just as in time when they were done dressing the Captain in his undershirt and trousers, Artemis came back with a bundle of blanket and lay them atop of the Knight’s pale form, hoping to provide him some warmth.

“Is… Is Link going to be okay?” Time didn’t think he was capable of breaking even more, but his heart completely shattered at the fairy’s wavered voice. “Should we give him cure-all antidote?”

He was suddenly having recollection of Navi. Truly, it was hard for Time not to compare Warriors’ fairy companion with his own, but he did as he remembered Navi’s warning and advice during his adventure. Time was glad that Proxi never leave Warriors’ side, and he tried to ignore the what-if feeling if Navi hadn’t left him as well.

“No,” It was Legend’s scoff that pulled him back to the reality. His arms were crossed and bore glare into Warriors as if he had personally offended him. Or he _did_ offended him, Time noted how the Veteran have a thing for partings, after all. “You do not give an unconscious person anything by mouth.”

Time saw how the blue fairy had shrunk into Lana’s shoulder in surprise, both at Legend’s harsh tone and the fact that there’s nothing they could do at the moment.

Wild, who has been uncharacteristically quiet this whole time, spoke his first beneath the hood covering his face. His fingers fidgeting on his tunic. “Will some red potions and elixirs do?”

“We still cannot give him anything to eat or drink,” Time hummed in consideration. It was just as what the Veteran had said, but he didn’t want to make Wild feel bad for himself. Not when the child already trying his best to help his big brother. “But it will be appreciated. He will have some of it when he wakes up later.”

Wild’s face lit up from his hood as he scrambled for the Sheikah Slate on his waist. The distinct sound of the screen being turned on slightly echoed around him and Wild professionally swept his fingers to the potions section. His face contorted in displeasure and Time took this as an unpleasant information. They were ran out of supplies.

“I, uh, I’ll go buy some potions real quick,” Wild stuttered as he hastily turned around, but then a person’s hand gripped his wrist and stopped him on his tracks. Wild almost positively sure that it was another of Twilight’s doing before his expectation fooled him and it was one of Warriors’ friend. Lana, his mind supplied.

Noticing his discomfort, the Sorceress let go of her hand. “Sorry! But please take me with you. I might know a thing or two of specific potions for this. And you will certainly need someone to guide you through Castle Town.”

Wild wasn’t very sure how he felt for the offered company, so he glanced towards Time and relied on his wisdom. The Old Man was unresponsive at first, before he nodded in a way that left no argument.

And so the two of them left the Castle while praying they won’t be late.


	4. Desperation and Yearning

Warriors’ version of Castle Town were sea of crowds. The crowd flowed down the wide avenue with the mood of the people swirled in and out. The voice of everyone chatting were littered with smiles like there wasn’t a single expression of doubt. Enjoying the street view, the sound of their trample, clickety-clack feet on aging tarmac sounds like a variation of cymbals on his ears, a rhythmical chaos yet build the impetus of triumphant in highly festive mood. There were still cracks and potholes and several ruined debris from the aftermath of war, but wasn’t life-threatening yet and on a state of reconstructing.

Wild ambled and sauntered along the main road at a hastened pace. He weaved through the crowds, edging through the dense flow of people with his hood being pulled downward. The neighborhood of commoners were seen scattering outside of their houses, hanging on the laundry and watering the plants on their backyards. Merchants were opening their own bazaar along the roads, screamed out offers on the top of their voices to attract customers and they tried to bargain for the best possible prices. And knights and guards were all over the corners of the town, maintaining peace of the citizens under the direct command of the Queen. Wild performed a scuff-like walk until he diminished his walks into none.

It reminded him of his own Hyrule Castle Town on its prime before the Calamity.

Wild didn’t pretty much remember the memory, even if he remembered, he doubt he took a view of the landscape and had the chance to admire the lively place for he was always focused on his duty all day. But if there’s anything he could guarantee, he wanted to go back to those days. To be sent to a yesterday where everything the Calamity Ganon did had yet to transpire. While it was true Wild and Flora were currently reconstructing Hyrule Castle just like what Warriors and Artemis did, the memories and the nostalgia and the people won’t be exactly the same. Of innocent people lost their lives in Calamity’s wake, and for a split of second Wild thought he once used to bring his sister to the town—

A tap on his shoulder and Wild flinched violently. Realizing it was only Lana’s worried figure next to him, Wild’s features softened into apologetic expression. “Sorry, I just…”

But if there’s anything Wild didn’t like from the memory of pre-Calamity, it was how Yigas already plotting their betrayal. A traitor to the crown, a bunch of turncoats just like Warriors former comrades.

Wild knew Warriors was the only Link who took his knight duty seriously, his fellow soldiers, and knew the dangerous life they were having. But Wild never took into account regarding his paranoia and the constant expectation of being betrayed by his brothers. Wild thought the Captain was just exaggerating like how he usually did, and his burning hatred against his first meeting with Yiga was slightly off. But now everything made sense, and he was tragically late to just realize this by now.

Still, Wild braced himself to ask.

“Does Warri—I mean, Link, always dealing with traitors like this?” Wild’s gaze trailed to the ground on his feet, as if the obvious answers laid there. He gathered himself first, struggling to add supporting explanation to his sudden question. “In my Hyrule, see, I dealt with my own traitors, too. He knows of this, and said something of how much he loathed traitors. Back then, I didn’t really think of it, but now it makes more sense.”

And suddenly Wild thought that he was lucky. Sure, Yigas were gruesome and annoying to deal, but they were ridiculous and Wild had destroyed their fortress on his adventure. Wild had also grown immune to their disguises and he would always get free bananas and were very resourceful for his dinner.

_But Yiga’s bananas were never poisoned and Warriors’ former comrades didn’t even hesitate to poison his cake._

He shuddered greatly at the comparison.

“Yes,” and Wild’s heart completely sank at Lana’s retreating sigh. “But they are usually quick to deal with and Link always have us by his side. As far as I know, they are marked as traitors for abandoning their posts and joined enemy forces and spilled our informations to them, but we have made sure to secure them after the war ended. Or so I thought we did, but this… this is the first time I saw them to this extent. Why, Link didn’t deserve this! Today is his birthday and it isn’t his fault to let his guard down!”

Lana’s voice started growing volumes and Wild tried to reach out his hand to reassure the maiden. But she politely dismissed his action of concern by weakly shook her head, and Wild noticed the unshed tears she pushed back with effort. Nevertheless she still smiled at him despite her current heartbreak. “I’m sorry for earlier. Let’s just buy the potion, shall we?”

They walked away from the main road towards one of the stall holders. Wild saw how Lana thrived on interacting with the merchants. They held a caricature of bubbly friendliness and knew her by the name, seemingly had kept something that they knew she would always buy. Wild waited there in silence and decided to pry no further of earlier conversation. Instead he gazed through the Castle Town again and unclasped his Sheikah Slate to take some pictures, but then his eyes widened and he gasped for another memory.

_It was a peaceful day in Hyrule and Link was spending his rarest day off in Hateno Village. It didn’t feel right to be away from duty and stepped outside of Hyrule Castle Town, so his father suggested him to stroll around the town while also given permission to take his sister with him._

_“Brother, what’s the Castle Town look like?”_

_Link smiled, and allowed himself to break free from his silent oath. He explained the landscape and the people and the foods being sold there, and he spoke his longest sentence for the first time in weeks. Link showed her several places in the town and had to deal with her constant habit of wandering around lost. He went to one of the stall holders to buy something for his little sister when she bumped into him with map in hand._

And someone bumped into him with map in hand.

Wild snapped open into his consciousness and glanced down for the cause of the collision. In front of him was a girl with map covered most of her face. Her ears perked up and did when she finally lowered down the map and shot him an apology with a grin. “Sorry! I got lost again and didn’t see you right there!”

_Her sister lowered down the map and grinned cheerfully. “Sorry, I got lost again!”_

For a moment, Wild stood there in silence. She has a short blonde hair and her fronts were tied into twin braids. She was dressed in hooded green tunic with golden compass dangling like a necklace. His gaze lowered down and Wild could spot dual crossbrows were sheathed in her thigh-high boots. But the thing that attracted him the most was the Cucco’s feathers glued around her tunic. She was as if—

_His sister ran back into their house with a Cucco embraced in her arms and its white feathers disheveling her entire appearance._

_“Getting yourself messy again, huh?” Father grinned as he ruffled his sister’s hair, and she only giggled with Cucco who would loyally follow her everywhere._

“… Little sister?”

Wild didn’t see how there was unspoken longing in her widened eyes, only it was when Lana’s shout has broke him from his delusion and Wild was pretty much ashamed by his mumbling and the fact that she was a different person. “Linkle!”

“Lana! You’re here!” The person Wild assumed her name was Linkle rushed over to the Sorceress. The name _Link_ le was already unsettling, and Wild feared that he might come into the implication of who she actually was to the Link of this time. Then, as if to confirm that he was proven right, Linkle continued. “I heard that Link is back, so I rushed to Hyrule Castle but I got lost again. But now I’m here! So, where is he? Is he in the castle? I want to meet him right now!”

Despite the boisterous town, the sudden silence was too much overwhelming now.

Wild felt sick. His stomach churning, his heart leapt into his throat, his breath hitched and sank. This maiden was Warriors little sister, hell, he just knew Warriors had a little sister! And if anything came for the worst, Wild suspected that they were twins, if the uncanny resemblance was anything to go by. And Goddesses, how to tell her that his brother was deathly ill right now and how should he have the heart to crush her excitement?

So, Wild didn’t answer. He refused to speak up, and vanished deeper into his hood. He could feel Lana was doing the same, glancing at opposite direction from him, eyes locked downward. Linkle’s smile faded and she bore an unsettling frown, and already Wild felt bad at her shifted reaction. Panic slowly crept up her expression as she tried to steady herself but left a trembling quake in her wavered voice. “What happened to brother…?”

Wild just wanted to disappear at the hurt in the affectionate nickname.

But he had to speak the truth. She deserved to know the truth more than anyone, despite how bittersome the reality was. He inhaled shaky breath to gather himself and opened his mouth as he was somewhat ready, but the blue-haired Sorceress had beat him first to which Wild was flinched aback.

“Linkle, we—” Wild saw how unprepared she was as well, already cutting the explanation before it even started. She attempted to steady herself, palm grasped both her shoulders tightly. Whether to reassure both party or to confront it all, neither knew. “No, listen to me. Link, he—”

And so she explained. Of Warriors arrival and the plan to celebrate his birthday party, to his sudden disappearance and the critical state of unconsciousness he was experiencing right now. Wild didn’t miss the skipped beat of trepidation in her eyes at the mention of poisoning attempt, and how he wished to never learn her reaction at the motive of traitors.

The color quickly drained from Linkle’s face. Her eyes were wild with horror, a bolt of panic flared within them. She opened her mouth in conflicting denial that _no, this isn’t happening, it can’t be real_ —only to found that even words had deserted her, fear clawed up her throat, terror sucked the very breath from her mouth. Linkle took two small steps backward in incoherent mumbling, and Wild anticipated of the upcoming scenario.

_Hateno Village was burning. Fire licked around the houses, burning the grasses bleached yellow as it spread with ease, turning the once garden of Silent Princess into a maze of flame. The smoke billowed black across the void, and within seconds the house was reduced to nothing but ashes and charcoal._

_Link and Zelda ventured through the hellish landscape while avoiding Guardians beam. Calamity Ganon had risen in the most unexpected time, and those turncoat machines keep increasing its numbers. They avoided the solid debris surrounding them, attempted to escape from the collapsing wall of the charred houses. Link knew his priority was to bring the Princess to safety._

_Yet there he saw it._

_Amongst the mass of frantic people, a figure of a child dressed in white and has blonde hair wandering around in completely and hopelessly lost. In front of her was a towering Guardian, Link could see the stinging tears on her eyes intensifying. She took two small steps backward, and Link desperately reached out his hand towards her, his little sister, she took a sharp turn and ran but the Guardian already beeping and Link screamed—_

“NO!” Wild was pretty sure he screamed, but no scream came out his opened mouth and his outstretched hand. He didn’t realize it was Lana’s own until much later, grasping for a clutch of Linkle’s turning form but only met with deafening air as she already disappeared into the sea of crowds, never to be seen again.

* * *

Linkle ran towards Hyrule Castle. She didn’t even bother to cross-check her path for her mind was racing with her brother’s condition, reeling faster than her feet. She darted past people, buildings and trees, and her breath gradually came in short gasps. Her legs pumped, her foot nearly slipped from beneath her, but neither she cared and instead quickened her pace until steps became leaps. She was running as fast as she could that she thought her legs were going to explode, but her heart pumping with what-if condition that she might be late, that Warriors was slipping away from her reach if she didn’t make it in time.

She had a fairy. She just came back from Lost Woods. She _had_ to make it in time.

It was amazing how she didn’t get lost for the first time, but Linkle had no time to celebrate.

The castle was just right before her, and she passed through the front guards at ease. She was a guest of honor due to her genuine volunteer during the war and already a fellow soldier which they recognized almost instantly, but most importantly was her friendship with the Queen that the guards had no rights to halt her.

Linkle ventured through the castle layout, occasionally asked the soldiers who passed through her, and their guidance lead her to the barracks. She frowned at the oddity, why there of all places, but never got the chance to. She was about to enter the room where the hustle of conversation took place, but then—

_“Quick! Warriors stopped breathing!"_

Linkle froze.

Her heart lurched at the news, a feeling of dread crept up from the pit of her stomach, and adrenaline crashed through her. She stood there for what felt like hours, her legs were wobbly with fear. She could feel every muscle in her body screamed at her to approach, to be by his side and secured him in her arms, but she remained frozen, terror rotted her in place. She found her back collided against the wall in failed balance and faintly sensed several people bore stare into her in surprised confusion and a gasp of realization, by whom, she couldn’t tell. She registered a blur of blue and yellow zipped pass through her, but the surrounding was silencing and the only thing she could focus was the older man of the group and Warriors convulsing form in his arms.

His expression was full of pain as his limbs twitched and jerked erratically, and the rest of his muscles spasmed in uncontrollably rapid shaking. Time hurriedly lowered him on the ground as he hushed the surrounding people to clear a way through. Artemis handed him Warriors’ scarf hastily yet carefully and the Old Man immediately folded it up to cushion his head and lay him on his side, and stay close with him until he recover.

The waiting was an agony to everyone. The feeling of unable to do anything while watching him suffering through the seizures thundered them with guilt. A seizure should last only several seconds, and it had been more than two to five minutes. The eternity rushing was too much to handle, but there was nothing they could do except wait for it to pass, and to prevent Warriors from falling and hit his head during the spasms.

Finally, the convulsion reduced into minor tremor of what felt like a blessing.

But then, it happened.

Warriors stopped breathing.

Everything seemed so distant after that. The crowd was reeling in panic and there were pleading yells, and Time quickly sprung into action to place the heel of his hand on the center of Warriors’ chest and pressing down in a steady rate. At thirty chest compressions later, he tilted the boy’s head gently, lifted his chin up and pinched his nose closed. He breathed into him, check his rising chest, and gave two rescue breaths.

Two, three, four cycle of thirty chest compressions and rescue breaths repetition, it had done nothing.

At this point, he should be coming to, but it was still nothing.

No pulse or anything.

None.

“No, please! Please, not him, not yet—“ The Queen, of all people, was the first to waver and pleading for her Knight to be alive.

Of how childlike Wind sounded, Legend’s crashed emotions, Sky’s praying to the Goddesses to spare his life. Of how much worth he was to them, of how much this was affecting his friends as well.

Time tried again and again, but he had lost faith.

Linkle could feel her dam about to burst and tears threatening to surface from the corner of her eyes. She heard a high-pitched scream, she didn’t realize it was her own. She didn’t know when she’d started running, but already she was by his side; holding on to Warriors’ hand like dear life. She slumped heavily forward, tightly clutching the identical green of his tunic and let her face buried there as she cried and despaired over this great loss.

Of the only family member left, of the promise that never to be fulfilled.

A happy birthday should never be a person’s death day.

A hand rubbed soothing circles behind her back, but nothing could ever compare the heartbreak she was having right now.

As Linkle shifted from her position to dismiss the hand, she heard something rattled against the scrape of her pouch. Her eyes flicked open with a renewed hope.

A fairy. She had a fairy in a bottle.

A fairy that she supposed to deliver it to him in time.

But could she still make it?

No time to think of it right now, she had to do this quick. Linkle sat in her position, yanking the pouch and unclasp the flap open. She rifled through her items, and tugged the glass bottle with a fluttering fairy inside. Linkle outright uncorked the now empty bottle and asked the fairy to heal Warriors. Hoping, yearning, pleading and praying that her twin brother could still be saved and nothing were too late yet.

Linkle sat there for a couple seconds, her stomach churning, her eyes closed with the anticipation of waiting the fairy to stop encircled his body. She wanted to be suddenly small and to crawl into the Earth ground, clinging to the fear that he was gone for good.

But then, she heard it. A cough emitted from his chest accompanied with the sound of his inhaling breath.

Linkle’s head snapped upwards and there she could see the steady rose and fell of Warriors’ chest. How his face contorted in pain but then visibly relaxed, an undisturbed and serene unconsciousness.

Warriors was alive.

“You’re alive…!” Linkle couldn’t be happier, she didn’t even hold it back anymore. Tears of gratitude streamed down her face as she slipped her arm underneath his head while the other clutched his shoulders into an embrace. “Brother, you’re alive…!”

Time felt relief bloomed onto him as well, and it was just now that he realized Linkle wasn’t the only one crying when he raised his palm onto his cheek to wipe the tears away. He checked on his boys who wore the face of happiness but also surprised at the sudden nickname. They had yet to know that Warriors had a twin sister, only Time knew since he often seen them together during the war. Except perhaps for Wild who’s coming close to figured it out, if his jittery reaction was anything to go by.

But they all have one common thought: to allow the sibling a moment together.

Yet Time knew Warriors cannot stay here forever, he still needed plenty of rest to fully recover.

“We still need to give him rest,” Time reasoned as he kneeled beside Warriors, his arm dangling around Time’s shoulders as he lifted him up carefully, holding him close by his waist. He shot a grateful and apologetic smile when Linkle obliged to step away, then observing the room’s layout before his gaze met The Queen’s. “I assume this is his room?”

Artemis was slightly taken aback before she shook her head. She shot one concerned look towards Warriors before sighed in resignation. “No, let him rest in the Castle’s guest room. And you too, Heroes. We have prepared rooms for all of you to rest. This is the least I could do to repay your effort.”


End file.
